As rear-side glass and rear glass for automobiles, dark gray-colored glass having a significantly-reduced visible light transmittance (so-called dark gray glass or privacy glass) has been put into practical use. This privacy glass is excellent in indoor comfort and reduction of air-conditioning loads due to favorable sunlight shielding performance in a wide wavelength region from an ultraviolet region through an infrared region, and is excellent in terms of possible options of color tone imparting luxury feelings, designability that is excellent from the design viewpoint, in-vehicle privacy protection, and the like.
In recent years, an interest in ultraviolet countermeasures is increasing. To respond to this, privacy glass having a lower ultraviolet transmittance (TUV) is required. Patent Document 1 discloses an ultraviolet absorbing glass suitable as privacy glass for vehicles, having extremely low ultraviolet transmittance (TUV) of 2% or less at a sheet thickness of 3.5 mm.